An Intense Shy Atmosphere
by SkyWarriorKirby
Summary: Based off my shamefully deleted story Little Lavender and Orange Wolf. When two shy and calm guppies are married and have to go through honeymoon, how can they go through this? Wolf!Nonny to the rescue! A fail Lime or whatever fruit they call it thing.


**A/N: Don't criticize me on the mature part. I don't want to be descriptive nor do I want to even make this but with an artist picture comes a story. There will be only of what I know…and not much clothing removed. I'm too shy to type such a thing but I need to let out my ideas. So enjoy and no negative comments about it, ok?**

_**Proposal…**_

The lavender, or purple, headed girl stared off at the balcony as she spoke with her wolfy friend. She has recently discovered his identity and how different separately they can be. A gentle breeze flew in as they discussed their topic.

"So…what did you want, Nonny?" she asked, calmly. She had a feeling it's something positively happy, and she chose to show anything about it.

The boy in wolf-hybrid form stared at the same scene she was, except there he sat next to her, swinging his tail side-to-side. He blushed a bit before speaking.

"We've kind of been together for a while – as best friends that is…but…I know we have a hidden relationship beyond that…but I'd like to take it further." He responded.

Oona cracked a small grin. Was he planning what she thought he's planning? She felt her right hand held onto another's warm, gentle ones.

"Would you like to…er…will you…marry me?" he finished.

She turned to him, seeing that he switched his position to a slight kneeling position, him shyly looking away as he blushed, his free hand holding a perfect shade of green – no…it seemed that as it moves, it switches between the colors green and orange ring in it. Something twinkled into her eyesight – onto his left hand, he already wore the same-looking ring but it switches from a light shade of purple to a bright magenta.

"You see…the rings' colors are our signature colors…" He looked at her, a shy, cute smile on his face. "You're a perfect shade of pink and purple and I'd love for you to be with me always..."

'_It's so cheesy and cute, I can't help but smile.'_

She slowly brought herself to embrace her new fiancée, taking the green-orange ring onto her own left ring finger. She hugged him tightly, him feeling warm tears on his cheek, trailing down to his neck.

"Of course, I'll marry you. I really love you, you know?"

_**Little Kids Idea…**_

"I can imagine how cute it would be if we had children~! They'd be us combined either way!" Oona smiled happily, thinking of what she and Nonny's kid would look like.

"If we do, would you have a name designed for them?" Nonny asked, curious to his lover's thoughts.

"Um let's see…how about for a girl, she'd probably go after my looks with pig tails and she'd be a cute little bunny…so how about Rini for a girl? For a boy, he'd probably go after your personality of calm and primarily quiet, so how about Kyouhei for him? It fits! Do I translate?"

"You should know that I can translate their names' meanings…and I can agree with you on that. Kyouhei and Rini it is."

_**Pre-Marriage Thing…**_

"You have that wolf part transforming under control right? You won't need your blue goggles?" Goby asked, making sure.

"I'm sure. I've trained myself specifically for that."

"So, Nonny, you're shy and innocent and all but…you do know what honeymoons are, right?" Gil looked at him, seeing his reaction turn to an irritated yet shy blush.

"Yes…"

"You do those things after marriages…"

"I know."

"You and Oona are planning on having little kiddies running around right?"

"We talked about it once, but never really had a thought of doing…_that._"

"How different can it be? You practically do things to her in your dreams and those times where she'd play with your ears. You were able to hold yourself back, but if you plan on having kids, you have to let yourself get her."

"…"

Gil put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry! It won't be painful at all! Just…enjoyable…?" He turned away and walked towards a cabinet. Nonny knew he muttered something.

'_She'll be suffering when she's giving birth.' _

A knock on the door was heard. Gil went to it and opened it. A little girl around the age of 2-3 with pink hair and deep blue eyes appeared within it, with her was Bubble Puppy. Gil smiled playfully.

"Hey there, Lily! What're you doing here without Mommy?" He ruffled her hair, making her giggle.

"Daddy! Uncles! Auntie Oona looks really pretty, you know!" Her words were not exactly clear but they were able to understand. Hearing that about Oona makes Nonny even more nervous to think about later.

"Hey, Nonny, it's about time to get your wedding on! Let's go now!" Goby said, patting his orange-haired friend on the shoulder.

…

He walked to the balcony before he actually went to the stage. He looked around, seeing the birds fly around and family and friends walk towards the entrance. What a big day. He heard someone from a distance…someone way too familiar yet unrevealed.

"…can't believe she's getting married. I'm clearly better…unless she's…"

'…'

"Unless she's a stupid, thoughtless, bastard-"

In a flash, Nonny had the guy against a tree, a knife close to the guy's neck. His brilliant green eyes darkened to a dull shade which made him look as if he can kill you in an instant. The guy cowered as realization struck him.

"_Don't you __**dare **__say anything __**bad **__and __**hurtful **__to Oona, __**you cold, heartless shrimp.**__" _

The guy's eyes widened in fear, staring into Nonny's intimidating, piercing eyes that got more intense as he pushed the knife closer into the skin.

"_Unless you prefer to die right now?" _

"Y-You…you're really the personality-switching hybrid…! I-I…I can't die now…I still need to confess to Oona…maybe she'll think otherwise-"

"_You don't seem to know me? Who do you think she's getting married to? My blue haired best man, or my indigo haired best man? I believe I have only them as close friends to Oona…do you not know who I am?" _

"I-I don't care! W-Who are you to t-talk, y-you idiotic moron-" He paused as he saw a reflection from the sun. His eyes trailed to the source of the reflecting light…

_The magenta-lavender switching wedding ring…_

Nonny smirked. "_I'll let you live today…but if you ever do anything __**harmful **__or even __**hurt **__Oona in the tiniest ways…__**I'll end you.**__"_

When he finished, he disappeared, leaving the guy in frozen terror and fear. He shouldn't underestimate or even taunt that hybrid.

_**Marriage Ceremony itself…**_

"…You may now kiss the bride." The whole speech has been covered, the two lovers kissed as everyone applauded and cheered, their maid of honor, bridesmaids, best man(s), and just their close friends hugging in excitable cheer.

The two parted, both smiling gently at eachother. The orange one of the duo blushed a bit before proceeding to remind her of what would happen next, he poked her stomach, instantly reminding her of what was to come, causing her to shyly look away.

They were to have their honeymoon or whatnot…

But how could they do that with their shy personalities?

_**The "Honeymoon"…**_

Nonny sat back on the pillow, at the edge of the bed, thinking of what to do. They're together, yet they can't do anything if they're unable to process with having both of them be…nude for the baby-making to work. Sure, he had that creepy realistic dream of him and Oona being perverted and awkward, but this time it's real life, he doesn't know how this can work.

Oona, on the other hand, was hugging another pillow, sitting across from her new husband, a nervous wreck. What can she do? Why can't she just close her eyes and not look as he does what's supposed to be done? No…she'll feel guilty because he'll be doing all the work and she'll be there as a little frozen girl. Maybe…she can look…just…not down there? Oh come on, she feels nervous about showing more than him! She's developed around her chest area and she also wants to hide her lower area too. Wow they need help.

She glanced at him, over her shoulder, seeing him calm and still as ever. A flashback appeared in her mind. The memory of her meeting him as "Orange" and playing with his ears, causing him to act the same weird.

"H-How about your other side? Your wolf-like form can do the work, right? I mean, your wolf ears are the exact same sensitive, right? It may work!"

_Pop! _Nonny's wolf-like ears and tail appeared magically within his body. He turned to her, who crouched behind the side, shaking nervously. He also wants to see her as she is, with or without the clothing between both him and her. He pounced over behind her and poked her, bowing his head so that she can touch his sensitive ears.

Oona turned and nodded. She reached for both of them, gripping them – making him cringe at the same moment – and slowly rubbed it in a massaging manner. His eyes snapped open and a shred sound was heard below them. She slowly looked under her and saw that her gown's long skirt has been ripped off to the part where it reaches her mid-thigh. She blushed awkwardly, looking at her lover once again. He seems to have his focus ready, staring right at her body. His hands were like claws, as parts of her torn skirt were grabbed around them. He softly growled, as if he was hungry…making her much more nervous and shy to continue but…she had to. To get Kyouhei…and Rini…she needs to do this.

She smoothed his furry ears, suddenly feeling her body closer to Nonny's. She could feel his tail sneak up her skirt, tickling Oona playfully in the process. She giggled a bit from the ticklish feeling. She suddenly had a slight idea. He's a canine-like character…how about she acts as a feline? She got on her knees, putting her hands to the side of them. Seeing her action kind of confused Nonny. What could she be doing now? His answer was revealed when he felt something warm and moist tickling his ears. She's licking his cute little wolf ears. A small smirk appeared on his face.

'_You and me…we're nothing but mammals indeed…'_

His arms twitched.

'_How do they do it like they do on the discovery channel?'_

"I-I'm…kinda thirsty…" he whispered. She blinked.

"You're thirsty at a time like this…?" She was about to ask why but her voice disappeared from her throat as she felt hit tail slowly trail down to her lower undergarment. It poked at her sensitive, delicate area.

"You're already…" He brought his hands under and up her skirt to the feminine underwear, and held the hem of it. He didn't look up at her but waited.

"We have to remove it…"

She slightly opened her eyes, thinking of a purple-headed calm quiet boy and a orange-haired sweet little girl. She was too shy and nervous…but…

'_Kyouhei…Rini…I can't give up now because of my own childish feelings…This is for you two…'_

"…Do it." **No more descriptive things here. I'm done. I can't do it. Sorry, but the author can't do this.**

They looked at eachother, smiling shyly at eachother, doing every last thing needed to be done quick. So they could have what they want so they won't have to do something so uncomfortable between a shy couple like that again.

…

They looked at the two pre-teens before them. A purple-haired, green-eyed boy with blue headphones on, even if he isn't listening to music, emotionlessly looked back. Beside him, a younger girl with orange hair and brown eyes with pink sky goggles rested upon her head, beamed at her parents.

The flashback of their process disappeared, although it was awkward, uncomfortable, and difficult, it was all worth it, for two cute little offsprings are born.

…

"I wonder how Molly and Gil's were."

"…How could you even think that?"

"-shrug- It just came to me~"

Done. No more. My idea has ended, I can't do these type of stories. I can do that kind of situation but nothing else. Ok. Goodbye. I'm out of this genre.


End file.
